


Date

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Blind Date, Engineering, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Writers, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a famous writer , but has no social life. So his best friend sets him up on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

Clint Barton was a legend among authors. By the age of 25 he had already published 6 best-selling novels. However despite being popular and famous Clint didn't have a partner. his best friend Natasha always told him he needed to socialize more.  
Natasha was a photographer for a big shot magazine and was dating the magazine's editor Maria Hill who was an old friend of Clint's.  
Natasha had set him up on a date with an old fiend of hers, James Barnes. Clint vaguely recalled the name but couldn't remember.

So that's how Clint found himself in an Italian restaurant, all dressed up.

A voice called out, " Clint Barton ? "

Clint looked up to find an extremely hot guy standing in front of him, " Yes ? "

The man said, " James Barnes, Natasha's friend. Please call me James."

Clint grinned, " Nice to meet you. Please sit down."

James smiled and sat down. Clint waved over the waiter and both of them ordered their food.

Clint asked, " So James, what is it you do ? "

James smiled and said, " I work as an Engineer for Stark Industries. By the way I'm a big an of your writing."

Clint smiled and said, " Thanks."

There food came and both got to know each other. Clint was feeling an attraction to Bucky. They both shared an interest in sniping, so they decided to make their next date in a gun range. Clint told Bucky about his interest in archery.

At the end of the date, James said, " I know I'm being forward, but can I kiss you ? "

Clint smiled and leaned in and pressed a kiss on James's lips.

James said, " Nat was right, I did enjoy tonight."

Clint agreed and thought maybe this relationship could evolve into something more that is permanent.

Clint will have to wait and see.


End file.
